


The Unworthy [PodFic]

by MariaChester



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fix-It, Gen, Loki Redemption, Multiple Crossovers, Rumplestiltskin Redemption, Spinner Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaChester/pseuds/MariaChester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Mjölnir hadn't fallen to Midgard but instead found its way to the Enchanted Forest and into the hands of a certain Spinner?</p><p>Rumplestiltskin and Loki go on a journey to change their destinies and discover the strength they never knew they had. A tale of courage and redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unworthy [PodFic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Unworthy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716766) by [MariaChester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaChester/pseuds/MariaChester). 




End file.
